


Bet

by ash2060



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash2060/pseuds/ash2060
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you leave your friends out in the cold at the your doorstep? Well, they start gambling of course!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bet

**Author's Note:**

> I was supposed to be doing something else then this happened...

_“What are you doing?”_

_“Hmm, ‘m fondling your cock…It’s so… enticing.”_

_“Mm-hmm.. you’re not so bad yourself..”_

_"Yeah? Fuck me then.”_

_"Wh.. what? Now?”_

_“You heard me tiger..”_

_“But.. they’ll be here soon…”_

_“C’mon baby, I’m so horny.. Please..?”_

_“Well.. I can’t say no to THAT!”_

_Ten minutes later…_

_“Oh yeah.. keep.. doing that..keep.. yeahh…”_

_“Shit!”_

_“What?”_

_“They’re banging on the door now.”_

_“So?”_

_“Maybe we should.. oh fuck..!”_

_“Oh just shut up and keep… fucking me! Ooh.. god your cock.. your fucking cock..Yeah, that’s it baby. Right there..”_

_“But we should... answer door.. shit.. babe, you’re so fucking tight..!”_

_“Pull out.. and. I’ll.. rip your fucking balls off!.. .. oh…oh.. there..! right there..!”_

_“They’ll be pissed..”_

_“Fuck them. No. Fuck me..! Fuck me..! Fucking fuck me!”_

_“I AM fucking you... You like that..?”_

_“Oh god..yeah!”_

_“I love fucking you like this, ..”_

_“Oh shit baby.. Don’t stop.. don’t you fucking..st.. stop..”_

_“I’m.. I’m so close..”_

_“Yeah.. oh shit! Oh shit! Ooooh… shiiit!”_

_“Fuuuckk…!!”_

“Hey, assholes! Our balls are getting froze-bitten here! Open the fucking door!!!” Donar pounded on the door and yelled for the umpteenth times. They already gave up on the doorbells after the first ten minutes.

“Yup. They’re fucking, all right.” Gannicus said thoughtfully while trying to take a peek through the side window.

“Christ, dude. Shut up!” Varro glared at him.

“What? I’m just saying. We’ve been standing here for 20 minutes freezing our asses off ringing the doorbell like crazy. You would think that they’d be considerate enough to open the fucking door for us unless they’re upstairs in their fucking room boning each other until their cocks fall off.” He rubbed his freezing palms together and shoved them into his pockets.

“Yeah, we know that, Gannicus. We all heard the moan and groan upstairs. They definitely weren’t rearranging the fucking furniture. We just don’t need you to spell it out for us, assbag!” Crixus growled at him.

“Man, you’re just jealous ‘cuz you ain’t gettin’ any!” He said mockingly. Crixus tried to say something but stopped short when he realized that Gannicus was right. His girlfriend Naevia had been gone out of town for a week long art convention so he quietly admitted that he was just grumpy and sad. He jaws clenched and scowled some more.

“Sooo, who do you think it is this time?” Gannicus asked to no one in particular.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake! We are NOT doing this again!!” Crixus pointed at him with a warning look.

“Oh, c’mon mate. It’s fun!”

“It’s not fucking fun talking about your friends’ sexual roles, you fucking pervert!”

“Yeah, it is! Right Varro?”

“Yeah, fun for you. Sicko..!” Varro snorted. Gannicus completely ignored Varro’s retort.

“So how ‘bout it guys? I bet you fifty bucks it’s Agron.”

“Hah! No way man. My money is on Nasir. It’s always him anyway, right?” Donar folded his arms and nudged at Varro for reassurance.

“Yeah, I guess.’ Varro shrugged.

“So you’re in?”

“Yeah, sure. Why not? How about you mate?” Varro turned to Crixus.

Crixus stared at his friends in disbelieve. “I refuse to be in any part of your perverted bets.” He folded his arms and shook his head.

Gannicus walked over to Crixus and patted his shoulder apologetically. “Nae won’t let you gamble huh?”

Crixus’ shoulders slumped. “Yeah.”

“So you’re just chicken shit, right? Got your tail tucked between your legs?”

Crixus’ eyes widened with anger hearing Gannicus taunting him. He could feel his blood surging all over his face as he moved chest to chest with the sneaky bastard. “Fuck you, dipshit! I can bet or gamble if I want to! My money is on Nasir. Bring it on, fucker!”

Gannicus gave a shit-eating grin and mentally pat himself for a job well done convincing Crixus to get into the silly bet.

“Oh, and one more thing. If it turned out to be just some blow.. ehh..I mean, ‘bee-jays’, the deal’s off are we clear?” Crixus added before walking down to the front lawn and shouted on top of his lungs towards the bedroom window.

“Oiy, cocksuckers! Better get your cocks out of each other’s asses and let us in before we kick down your fucking door ourselves!” Within seconds, the front door flew open as Agron stormed out with a horrified look on his face.

“Jesus fuck, Crixus! Keep your voice down will ya? The whole neighbourhood can hear you!”

“Yeah, exactly. That’s for leaving us freezing on your front door, moron!” Crixus gave a satisfied snort and followed Gannicus and the others into the house.

Agron scanned around nervously to make sure that no one saw or heard Crixus just now. No such luck. Right behind the rose bush, a curious head was taking a peek.

“Eh.. *Kia ora, Mrs. Tahana!” Agron waved and made a lame attempt to brush up on his Maori to his neighbour.

“Kia ora, Agron. Interesting friends you have there.” The mid-age Maori lady gave him a scandalous look.

“Uhm.. yeah, sorry about that Mrs. Tahana. Won’t happen again. Bye Mrs. Tahana!”

“Tell Nasir I said hi!”

“Okay, Mrs. Tahana!” He swore to god that woman was secretly in love with Nasir.

Agron gave a half-hearted wave and stormed back inside ready to gut Crixus inside out. “Crixus, you little piece of…”

Instead, he was greeted with death stares from his mates.

“Okay, okay! I’m sorry we let you all wait in the cold! We were a little.. busy” Agron coughed. Crixus snorted and rolled his eyes.

“With what? Boning?” Gannicus quipped with his usual annoying wit which resulting Agron giving him a murderous glare.

“With something all right! It’s none of your fucking business anyway.”

Gannicus snickered and playfully slapped Varro in the arm. “Told ya they were fucking.”

“Dude, shut up!” Varro slapped him back. It was Gannicus’ turn to roll his eyes to see Varro’s endless discomfort discussing openly about homo-fucking. Not unlike Crixus who (sometimes) refused to talk about the subject simply because it involved Agron.

“Again, I’m so sorry for that so why don’t you guys just grab some beer and get comfortable in the living room while I call for pizza, all right? We still have forty-five minutes before the fight starts anyway. Is that okay?”

Without Agron even realizing it, his three friends were silently eyeing his every movement trying to get a little clue to their bet earlier. There was no way to tell since Agron was busy pacing in and out of the living room clearing stuff around and grabbing the phone to call for pizza. They already knew the basic rule for the bet. Wait and fucking see. More fun guessing anyway.

Nasir sauntered into the living room, freshly showered and towelling his wet hair. He seemed oblivious with the presence of his mates staring at him.

“Heeyy Nasir..” Gannicus greeted with that shit-eating grin on his face again. “You look very.. sated.” He raised his bottle and took a gulp.

Varro and Donar simultaneously chocked on their beer hearing Gannicus’ bold statement. “Goddamnit, man!”

“No, fuck it man! I don’t give a shit. My balls are still chilly so I’ll say whatever the fuck I want about these two fuckers here, so fuck you very much.”

Nasir pretended not to hear Gannicus’ remark and walked towards Agron who was still busy on the phone ordering food for their half frozen and still fuming guests. “…yes, four large pepperoni with extra cheese. And yeah, none of that stuffed-crust shit, okay..?”

They all had been looking forward to watch the MMA tournament live on their big-ass screen LCD TV. Spartacus was supposed to join them and in charge of the food and booze but bailed at the last moment and claimed to have a ‘Mira situation’.

Nasir reached out and wrapped his hands around Agron’s waist and kissed his broad chest. “Everything okay?”

“Yeah. Pizza will be here in ten minutes. Hey, your ‘girlfriend’ said hi.”

“Ugh.. Mrs. T?”

“Uh-huh. I seriously think she wants to turn you straight and steal you away from me.”

“And leave your cock and ass alone unattended? No such luck, babe!”

Agron chuckled and sneaked a peek past his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Are they still pissed?”

Nasir shrugged. “Whatever. Let them be. Once we turn on the TV with food and beer shoved down their throat, all will be forgotten, right?”

“Right. Are you okay though?”

“A little stiff actually. Thanks to you..” Nasir's hands wandered lower and cupped his lover’s butt cheeks and gave a firm squeeze. Agron leaned closer and breathed heavily into Nasir’s ear.

"Mm-hmm, looks like somebody’s up for round two real soon!” They both chuckled and started kissing and groping each other again.

“Fucking kidding me..?” Crixus was heard bitching all the way from the living room. Instinctively, they both raised their hands and flipped him off in unison.

 

A few minutes later..

 

“Don’t be ridiculous!” Nasir scoffed him off.

“Shhh!! They’ll hear you!” Agron spoke in hushed voice. He had pulled Nasir into the kitchen and voiced out his suspicions.

“Why would they be staring at you or your ass for that matter?” Nasir lowered his voice animatedly to match Agron’s.

“The fuck should I know? I went to switch on the TV and I could feel their eyes following me.”

“Well, maybe they just realized how awesomely hot your backside is.” Nasir tried really hard not to snort a laugh at his own joke.

“Shut up. I think they’re watching you too…”

Nasir gasped. “What..?”

 

Meanwhile, in the living room…

 

 

“So, can you tell?” Crixus craned his neck and spoke in lowered voice too.

Gannicus huffed in frustration. “I have no fucking idea. There’s no way to tell with both of them moving around all the time.”

“Well..” Crixus stretched back against the comfy couch and finished his drink. “Maybe they just gave each other head..”

“Or a sixty-nine… hey that’s still a head.. or two heads…or eh..uhm” Donar cut in with a giggle. He was already tipsy after his fifth beer.

Varro blanched at the image of it. “Oh fucking A you pervos! Now I have THAT forever embedded in my fucking mind!”

Then they heard doorbell rang.

“FOOD!” Everybody screamed simultaneously.

“Oh, thank fuck for that!”

“Hallelujah! Salvation!”

Agron rolled his eyes and cursed some more. By the time he reached the door, the eager guests were already confiscated the pizzas from the delivery boy and ready to help themselves in the living room.

“Oh, fuck no! Nobody’s eating on that couch! In the kitchen. NOW!” He gathered the pizza boxes and headed towards the kitchen and set them up on the island counter top. He and Nasir decided to forgo the dining table for the lack of space in the house.

“You are shitting me, right?” Gannicus finally snapped. Pizzas are not meant to be eaten on the fucking counter. In the kitchen. Wrong. Just.Fucking.Wrong.

“Nope. That’s a brand new genuine leather couch and it is beige! We already broke the cardinal rule by allowing beers tonight. I ain’t risking any pizza stain on that baby.” Agron insisted.

Nasir concurred that. “You’d better believe it boys. He even refused to fuck me on it. Cum stain.” He said the last words matter-of-factly as he took a bite on the extra cheese pepperoni pizza.

Varro already decided that he wasn’t that hungry.

“Just sit the fuck down and eat up!” Agron commanded. With a few more grumbling heard, everyone grabbed a stool and sat.

 

And then.. the moment of truth…

 

 

There was a hint of frustration on some faces as they watched Nasir completely relaxed, chowing down on his food and settled on his seat with ease.

The room went quiet as all eyes turned towards Agron now.

“Oww..” Agron gingerly sat down and winced.

“Ah, man..!”

“God damn it, dude!”

“Agron, you fucker!”

“No, he ain’t. Clearly he’s the ‘fuckee’. Pay up boys!” Gannicus cackled devilishly and held out his hand. The three men cussed some more and begrudgingly took out their wallets.

“What the..?” Agron and Nasir stared at each other trying to figure out what was going on.

“Told ya he’d bottom this time… you unimaginative fuckwads..” Gannicus counted the bills smugly and shoved them in his pocket.

“Wow! You were right babe, they really WERE checking out your butt.” Nasir grinned and took another bite of his pizza.

“Fucking perverts!” Agron seriously considering throwing his guests out of the house and gearing up for round two with Nasir but decided not to because there’s a match to be watched on TV with his poor, pathetic friends.

Plus his butt was still sore.

 

THE END

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by Albicocca's Watch Me Burn series in which they discussed about who bottoms and who tops between Agron and Nasir and some betting involved. And then the discussion of sex positions happened and everyone went nuts!! So I dug deeper.
> 
> *Kia ora - Maori for 'Hello'  
> My little homage to Pana's heritage. So if you're trying to figure out if this is American or British or Kiwi or Aussie (culturally&geographically) and got confused, don't fret. So am I! HAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm from Malaysia so I tend to mix everything up.
> 
> Not beta'd so any mistakes are my own. Comments are welcomed. Just not the nasty ones...


End file.
